A Day with the Moon
by Acornleap of MoonClan
Summary: Moons after the Great War tore the four clans apart, a rogue family still lives on the edge of the lake. Leopard is possibly one of the proudest rogues for miles, and determined to raise her kits the way their father, Sol would approve of. Luna is, according to her mother, the cat who will bring great pride to the family. But Luna doesn't understand how much this will cost her…
1. Prologue

Prologue

Leopard sat outside of the hollow tree, her eyes downcast. Sol was gone, and now for the first time Leopard would have to fend for herself, and her three newborn kits. _I'm going to raise them…just as he would have wanted them to be raised._ Leopard decided stubbornly. She convinced herself that Sol still cared, that he had left her to test her strength or something. One kit let out a small mewl, and the rogue beside it awoke with a start. "Leopard, can't you shut those things up?"

Leopard whipped around and stalked over, "Leap, if _you_ don't stop snoring in your sleep, they won't shut-up."

Leap snorted, and laid his head down again to sleep. Leopard regained her composure, and watched each kit carefully. They hardly resembled their father; only the youngest white tom with brown speckles resembled Sol. Leopard glanced at the other two; the eldest, a tom, had a solid blue-gray pelt. His sister, the second eldest, had a silvery-gray coat, perfectly smooth. "They must have gotten their pelts from my mother." Leopard realized.

Her mother had been a tri-colored gray she-cat with white and black spots. Her father was a massive golden-brown tom. Leap was Leopard's half-brother on her mother's side, though similar to Leopard's father in attitude. "Leap, I want to name the kits now."

Leap sat up lazily, and cocked his head, "I thought your precious Sol was to name them all."

"Sol is gone." Growled Leopard, "I will name the kits myself."

"Never should've trusted him." Muttered Leap, "He took what he wanted and left. He never once helped hunt or fight!"

Leopard hissed, "Quiet!" She smoothed her coat and nosed the first-born, "You I shall name…Adder." She turned to the she-kit, "You, my little daughter, will be Moon." She turned to the youngest, "And my youngest son, will be Pepper."

After a pause, Leap flicked his tail, "Moon is a very common name."

Leopard turned to him, "What do you mean?"

"Well, wouldn't it be better to give her a rarer name? I remember, a rogue mentioned to me that the name Luna meant moon, and Sol meant sun."

Leopard smiled, "Perfect! She will be known as Luna."

Leap narrowed his eyes, "A tribute to her father?"

"Yes. I'm almost certain that she will be the one to bring honor to this family." Leopard smiled, and curled around her kits.

Leap watched, and murmured, "Unwise to give such a great title to a kit that has not yet opened her eyes."


	2. Chapter 1

_Yay! I'm super excited to get started :D Hope you are too! I'll start writing the next chapter and will hopefully have it up by tonight. As always, enjoy!_

Allegiances:

Moonclan:

Leader: Skystar- Handsome white tom with a scarred muzzle

Deputy: Lightningfang- Black and golden she-cat

Medicine cat: Poppyleaf- Tortoiseshell tawny she-cat

Apprentice: Webpaw- small black and white tom

Warriors: Owltail- Mottled brown tom

Willowbranch- Slender dark she-cat

Firesong- Orange tabby she-cat

Flightfur- Brown tom

Hawkfeather- Golden tom

Cinderclaw- Smoky gray tom

Waspwing- Brown and white striped tom

Larkwing- White she-cat

Flowerheart- Tawny light brown tabby

Leafheart- Light orange she-cat

Echospirit- Gray tabby

Mountain-Chasers: Quicklight- Heavy-set gray tom

Stormwater- Dark gray tom with white underbelly

Birchpelt- Black and white tom with a long scar on his flank

Crowwhisker- Black tom

Ebonystep- Dark gray she-cat

Eaglewing- Dark gray, almost black she-cat

Queens: Willowbranch- Slender dark she-cat- Mother of Cinderclaw's kits; Wolfkit-Dark gray tom; Snowkit- Very pale gray tom; Pebblekit- Silver she-cat

Leafheart- Light orange she-cat - Mother of Owltail's kit; Hollykit- Calico she-cat

Elders: Nighthollow- Black tom with white underbelly

Ivypool- Silver she-cat- the oldest she-cat in Moonclan

Jayfeather- Blind gray striped tom- the oldest cat in Moonclan

Sunclan:

Leader: Blossomstar- Ginger she-cat

Deputy: Fishclaw- Blue-gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Flintfur- Black tom

Warriors: Thunderheart- White tom

Shelltail- Orange and white she-cat

Nightwhisper- Thickset black tom with a white ear tip

Ashwhisker- Dark gray tom

Apprentice: Snakepaw- Black and brown striped tom

Fernlight- Brown tabby she-cat

Amberleaf- Golden-brown she-cat

Apprentice: Pigeonpaw- Gray and orange tom

Hareflight- Tawny tom

Emberclaw- Black and gray she-cat

Mousetail- Dusky light brown tom

Cedarnose- Dark ginger tom

Apprentice: Hickorypaw- Silver and white she-cat

Appledawn- Orange and white tortoiseshell she-cat

Fallowstep- Tan tabby she-cat

Badgerstripe- Black and white striped tom

Dawnheart- Golden tom

Queens: Lichenpelt- Dappled gray tabby- Expecting Nightwhisper's kits.

Emberclaw- Black and gray she-cat- Mother of Cedarnose's kits; Lionkit- Pale ginger tom; Tigerkit- White she-cat with black stripes.

Foxpelt- Mottled orange she-cat- Expecting Thunderheart's kits.

Cats Outside the Clans:

Luna- slender light gray she-cat

Pepper- Speckled brown white tom

Adder- Solid blue-gray tom

Leap- Massive black and white tom

Leopard- Pale tabby she-cat with unusual spotted fur

Chapter 1

"C'mon Pepper!" Yowled Luna, climbing higher up the cedar tree.

It was a beautiful new-leaf day, not a cloud in the sky. The small grove that Luna and her brothers had grown up in since their birth was thriving with new prey and flowers, and to Luna, it was the best season. Luna didn't just favor this season for the increase in prey, thriving flora, and perfect weather, but also because it meant that her mother and uncle were away hunting, giving Luna and her brothers plenty of time to play. "Luna! You know I can't climb!" Protested Pepper meekly.

Adder was sitting on a nearby boulder, sunning his coat. "Aren't we a bit too old to be playing these games?"

"We're only three moons!" Pointed out Luna.

Adder stood, and flicked his tail, "Mother and Uncle were weaned at three moons, and then they were sent out to fend for themselves. That could be us soon enough."

Pepper's eyes widened, "M-Mother would send us away?"

"Of course not!" Snapped Luna, glaring at Adder, "Adder is just lying."

Adder snorted, and turned away. Luna sighed, and decided to climb down. Adder stalked over, and growled, "C'mon, we're going hunting."

Luna began, "We don't know how to hunt-,"

"Well we can teach ourselves." Cut in Adder angrily.

Pepper stuck close to his sister, and Luna lapped his ears reassuringly. Adder led the way through the dense undergrowth, and towards the lake. Luna watched him carefully, noticing her older brother was sniffing every bush they passed. Soon, he stopped, and dropped into a pathetic crouch. Luna had been hunting with her Mother once before and so knew the basic movements, though she didn't dare correct Adder. The blue-gray tom had always strived to be the strongest in the litter, which was fine with Luna. Leopard however, claimed that Luna was the one who would glorify the family. _So stupid,_ thought Luna bitterly, _why can't we just live peacefully? What do we have to prove?_ Suddenly, Adder dove into the bush, but missed and a finch flew away. Luna held back laughter as best she could, but Adder read her expression and looked away, ashamed. Sudden guilt came over Luna, and she padded over to her brother, "Adder, I'm sorry. You're a great hunter."

Adder didn't look at her, "No I'm not. You probably knew what to do the whole time and you just wanted to see me fail!"

Luna protested, "That's not true! Adder you're my brother, I would never do anything to hurt you!"

Adder said nothing, but got up and stalked away. Pepper glanced at Luna, "Should we follow him?"

Luna sighed, and shook her head.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Snarled Leopard when the kits returned home.

It was evening, and Leopard had apparently been traipsing about the forest searching for her kits. Adder ducked his head, "Sorry Mother we just-,"

Leopard cuffed Adder impatiently, "I don't care about your pathetic excuses. What would your father say if he found out about this?"

"He won't." Muttered Luna, "He left us."

Leopard whirled around and glared at her daughter, "I'm surprised Luna. Out of my litter, it's _you_ who should be the proudest and most gracious to Sol."

"I'm proud and grateful to Sol!" Protested Adder.

Leopard sighed, "No, Adder. You are too impatient and weak-minded. Sol would want a smart, quick-witted son."

Adder's face crumpled, and he looked away. Leap glared at Leopard, "How can you say that to your son? He's eager to please and an excellent learner."

Leap padded over, an curled his tail around Adder comfortingly. Adder brightened slightly, and Leap led him away. Leopard spat, and turned to Luna, "Don't listen to your uncle. Our parents sent him away because he was weak, and I was dumb enough to follow him."

Pepper began, "But Adder said you-,"

"Adder is dumb enough to follow Leap and therefore shouldn't be listened to." Snapped Leopard.

Pepper flinched, and shuffled closer to Luna. "Mother, what will happen to us once we're weaned?" Asked Luna, nervousness edging her voice.

Leopard lifted Pepper by his scruff, and carried him inside of the den. Setting him down, Leopard told Luna, "Once you have reached your fourth moon which is in five days, you will begin your training. Leap and I will train you three to hunt, fight, track, and many other valuable lessons."

Luna sighed, and curled up beside her brother to sleep.

The next morning, Luna awoke early. Pepper was still asleep beside Leopard, while Adder lay curled up near Leap. Luna sat up, and began to wash. Rain was lightly falling outside, and fog still hung in the air. Luna padded tentatively outside, and watched the grove. Barely anything stirred; only a few larks and finches fluttered about singing their morning tunes. Luna smiled, and wondered what it would be like to fly wherever you wanted. Suddenly, a large creature moved in the shadows. Luna jumped, and fell into a hunting crouch. The animal began to move closer, and Luna could just make out a pair of yellow eyes. A young golden she-cat was carefully making her way through the trees, fear in her eyes. Luna dared to sit up, and called, "Hello?"

The stranger jumped, and padded a bit closer. "Who are you?" Asked Luna.

"My name is Horizon." Meowed the rogue nervously, "Do you have a mother?"

Luna nodded, and padded inside. She pawed at Leopard's nose, "Mother?"

"W-What?" Groaned Leopard, lazily sitting up and blinking open her blue eyes, "Luna? You'd better have a good excuse for waking me up so early! If I find it's another one of you're "Imaginary friends" I swear I'll-," Leopard stopped as she noticed Horizon.

Horizon ducked her head, "Greetings, my name is Horizon. Please pardon my intrusion, but I need help."


	3. Chapter 2

**Yay another chapter! Thanks for the support 3 This is where things start to get…complicated. I'll hopefully update soon! As always, enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Luna, Pepper, and Adder sat watching as Leap and Horizon sat guard at the camp entrance, while Leopard stalked about the grove. Luna liked Horizon so far; the innocent rogue had lost her only daughter, and a dangerous rogue was on the loose. "Hey, I wonder what Horizon's daughter is like!" Hissed Luna.

Adder shrugged, "Probably just as weird as she is!"

"That's not nice!" Protested Pepper, "I bet she's lovely."

"Shut it." Ordered Leap gruffly, "Before my fangs find you."

Luna, Adder, and Pepper all gulped, "Yes sir."

Suddenly, Leopard raised her tail in warning, and a brown and white she-cat padded out of some ferns. Horizon rushed over, "Puddle! You're safe!"

The pair embraced, and Leap padded over, "This your daughter?"

Horizon turned, and nodded, "Yes, this is Puddle." She nudged the young she-cat.

Puddle cleared her throat and quickly introduced herself, "Um, hello. My name is Puddle."

"Greetings, I am Leap." The rogue nodded, "This is my sister, Leopard, and her three kits, Luna, Pepper, and Adder."

Luna took the opportunity to bound forward, "Hello!"

Puddle smiled, but Horizon turned to her, "Where's the rogue?"

"Oh, I tricked him into thinking I was headed for twolegplace, but when he wasn't looking I changed directions!" Puddle boasted triumphantly.

Horizon sighed with relief, "Thank goodness."

Leap gazed at Horizon thoughtfully, "Well, you'd better stay with us for now, unless you have someone you want to see?"

"Oh, no. We were running away from…" Horizon trailed off and shook her head, "It doesn't matter now. We'd love to stay, thank you."

Leap's eyes lit up with interest, but he didn't press. Pepper squeaked, "Did you run away from a big, bad, fox like Leap told us about?"

Horizon exchanged an amused glance with Leap, and purred, "Oh yes, this big, bad, fox didn't stand a chance though, I scared him away!"

"Wow, really? That's awesome!" Cheered Pepper.

Leopard nosed the small tom out of the way, "Come along, Horizon, Puddle, you must be tired. We'll do some hunting."

Luna smiled at her mother; _she can be so nice…sometimes._ "Yes, I'll take Adder and Pepper." Nodded Leap.

Adder eagerly bounded over to his uncle's side, Pepper following more hesitantly. Leopard gazed at her half-brother sourly, angry that he was giving orders, "Fine. Come along Luna."

Luna murmured a quick goodbye to Horizon and Puddle before bounding after her mother. Leopard led the way through the grove, Luna following as best she could. Leopard was taking her to a part of the land Luna and her brothers hadn't yet explored. Soon, the broke out of the trees, and walked through and overgrown fallow. There were several mud-rivers in the marshy land, and Luna could tell there was some burnt ground. Leopard explained as she walked, "This land was once lush countryside. But one day the clans tore themselves apart, and a fire destroyed what they had spent seasons building."

"The clans?" Echoed Luna curiously, "Who are they?"

Leopard paused, and sighed, "There were four of them; large groups of cats who divided the land around the lake evenly." She stopped and pointed to the oak forest filled with burned trees, "ThunderClan," She pointed to the other forest where some pine trees were beginning to regrow, "ShadowClan," She pointed across the lake to a waterfall, "RiverClan," And then Leopard made a broad gesture to the fallow around them, "And WindClan. There were some good cats, but most of them were blind and power hungry. Your father was once in a clan."

Luna's eyes widened, "He was?"

"Yes, but it was far away." Leopard sighed, "I'll explain more about it soon. You'll need to be educated if you're going to help this family."

* * *

Luna sat outside of the den, burying the bones of their evening meal. Pepper and Adder had gone out again to practice hunting, leaving Luna with some time to herself while the adults chatted inside. Luna couldn't stop thinking about these great clans her mother had mentioned. _They sound so legendary! So…noble,_ Luna smiled as she pictured strong warriors sharing tongues and racing through the forest. _I wonder if I would have been a good warrior?_ "No, there's something you need to hear."

The urgent words of Horizon snapped Luna back to reality, and she turned towards the den entrance. _What are they talking about?_ Wondered Luna. She knew someone was speaking, but his or her words were too muffled for Luna to hear. She snuck around the hollow tree, looking for a peep-hole. Finally, she found one. Peering inside, Luna could clearly see Leap talking, "Ridiculous! The clans tore themselves apart."

Leopard nodded, "We were there when the battle ended. The fields turned red with blood, and a fire destroyed what was left."

"Yes, but a group of cats survived." Horizon insisted, "And they found a new home a few days journey from here."

Leap still looked skeptical, but Luna could tell Leopard was deep in thought. "If what you say is true…then that means the ancestors of our enemies are still alive."

Luna stepped away, her eyes wide. If this was true, it could mean that she would have to fight these so-called "Enemies". And Leopard probably wouldn't rest until they found the survivors.


	4. Chapter 3

_Yee! This chapter has a bunch of easter-eggs from the Omen of the Stars series! I really like adding in things only warriors fans will understand, it makes me smile XD Hope you enjoy!_

Chapter 3

"Luna, you Puddle will be taught talking skills, stealth, and hunting." Leopard commanded.

Luna straightened beside her brothers and Puddle, Horizon, and Leap watching. Leopard was delivering their duties in the family, a very important day. They had been weaned, and were therefore old enough to be taught lessons important to the family. Leopard continued, "I will train you and Puddle myself. Pepper, you will be taught to hunt and track, Horizon will teach you."

Pepper smiled at his new teacher. Ever since Horizon and Puddle had joined the group, a week ago, Pepper had steadily grown close to the older she-cat, probably because she was a kinder mother than Leopard. Puddle was paired with Luna to be trained, as Puddle was only a moon older than Luna. Leopard finished, "Adder, you will be taught to fight and hunt by Leap."

Adder was clearly disappointed, but tried to hide it. Leopard smiled, "Now then, let's begin our training!"

Horizon smiled at Leap, and led Pepper to a secluded part of the grove. Leopard flicked her tail at the two she-cats, and began to head towards the burned oak forest. Luna smiled at Puddle. She enjoyed the brown and white she-cat's company, Puddle having a gentle, good-natured temperament. "We are now in a land once known as 'ThunderClan Territory'." Leopard spoke as she walked, "Unlike the other clans, it was all lush forest…once."

"Sounds like a nursery-tale." Breathed Luna as she gazed about the desolate land, seemingly cloaked in an ominous feeling.

Leopard stopped, and turned to her, "You don't believe me?" Not waiting for a reply, Leopard ordered, "Follow me."

She led the way beneath some dead bushes, until they reached a strange stone gorge. It had several caves dotted about it, and in the center lay a huge pile of rocks. "That is where the leader would address his clan." Leopard told Luna, "Those caves were all dens for cats of different ranks."

Luna narrowed her eyes. It didn't seem possible, "Mother, _that_ many cats couldn't possibly have lived together peacefully! You're teasing."

Leopard gazed at her disdainfully, "Fine. Wait here."

She disappeared for a moment inside one of the dens. Luna sighed and turned to Puddle, "It _is_ a joke, right?"

Puddle shook her head, "My mother says they really existed. She said ThunderClan warriors saved my grandmother's life."

Leopard returned, carrying with her a huge oak branch. Setting it down, she ordered, "Look closely at the markings."

Luna moved closer to the branch, and gazed at the imprints. There were five long marks on the bark-stripped wood, and they were clearly claw marks created by a cat. "This is a branch supposedly made by an herb-sniffer to memorialize his fallen clanmates." Leopard explained.

Luna cocked her head, "Herb-sniffer?"

"Well, that's what _we_ call them." Leopard admitted, "They are really known as medicine cats."

After a long pause, Luna sat up, "I doubt you'd continue a joke for this long…so I think I'll believe you." She hesitated before adding, "Is it true? _Are_ their descendants alive?"

Leopard's eyes sharpened, and she growled, "So, you _were_ eavesdropping that night!"

Luna ducked her head, "Sorry mother!"

Leopard didn't seem angry however, and instead smiled, "You got away with it! I'm impressed."

Surprised, Luna sat up, "You're not mad?"

"No. I'm pleased." Leopard purred, "You've already begun learning your role in the family!"

Luna tipped her head, "A tracker?"

Leopard shook her head, "A spy."

"Pepper did well today." Purred Horizon as the family regrouped for the evening meal.

Leopard had dragged Puddle and Luna through more ThunderClan territory, showing them a massive, yet burned, oak tree. Leopard explained it was once called the Sky-Oak. They had also been shown a small patch of dusty land, where ancient warriors had died fighting for their honor. But now, Luna settled down to eat with her brothers and Puddle, having only had a mouse the entire day.

Leopard nodded at Horizon, "Good. I hoped he would find his feet eventually."

Leap supplied, "Adder is an excellent fighter. I'm sure he will do well in battle."

Adder growled in Luna's ear, "They talk about us as though we aren't even here!"

"I know." Sighed Luna, "But they haven't said anything bad."

"Yet." Muttered Adder, turning back to finish his vole.

Luna sighed, and kept eating the rabbit she was sharing with Puddle. Pepper swallowed some of his chaffinch, and grinned, "Horizon taught me how to recognize the difference between bird and rodent today!"

"So what's the difference?" Asked Puddle.

Pepper paused, and looked thoughtful, "I know this, I swear!"

Adder chortled, "Honestly Pepper, you're hopeless! _I_ learnt a defensive attack today."

"What do you do?" Pressed Luna, comfortingly resting her tail on Pepper's back.

Adder rolled his eyes, "Not telling _you_! If you knew, how would I use it?"

Luna raised an eyebrow, "You'd attack me?"

Adder took another bite of his meal, and growled, "Only if I had to."


	5. Chapter 4

_Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy :3_

Chapter 4

"Now that you've been a learner for five days, I want to test your knowledge." Leopard announced.

Luna and Puddle exchanged nervous glances. Luna enjoyed learning about the clans, but she didn't know if she could remember it all off the top of her head! Leopard flicked her tail, "Luna, exactly how long ago did the Great Battle occur?"

Luna closed her eyes, "Um…four seasons?"

Leopard raised her eyes, "No! Seven seasons and two moons ago!" She turned to Puddle, "Puddle, what do the clan cats believe happens when they die?"

"They join the Star Forest?" Guessed Puddle.

Leopard sighed, and shook her head, "No! They either join the Dark Forest, where evil cats go, or they join StarClan. Of course, neither happens. When you die, you die."

Luna interrupted, "How did you come to learn so much about the clans mother?"

Leopard explained, "Your father was a warrior, for a time. He learned all of the clans' secrets, and told them to me. I in turn, am telling them to you. In time, you will learn the secrets of the clans."

"Oh…okay." Luna nodded sheepishly.

Shaking out her spotted coat, Leopard went on, "Now then, answer me this Luna. Who was the last leader of ThunderClan?"

"Oh, um…Fire, no…Bramblestar!" Recalled Luna triumphantly.

"Very good." Praised Leopard approvingly, "Puddle, what clan lived in the pine forest?"

Puddle thought for a moment, "WindClan?"

"No!" Snapped Leopard, "ShadowClan."

After a pause, Leopard growled, "Puddle, if you screw up on this one…" She sighed and went on, "How many clans are there?"

Puddle stared at the floor, "Four?"

"Oh for the love of prey, five!" Groaned Leopard, "Puddle, you will need to do a lot of revision."

Puddle ducked her head. Luna sighed, "What are you going to show us today?"

After a pause, Leopard decided, "Follow me."

Luna stood up, but noticed Puddle wouldn't move. "I'll, uh…I'll catch up later." Mumbled Puddle.

Leopard paused, and ordered, "If you're going to mope about, go to your mother."

Puddle stood up and stalked away. Luna almost followed her, but Leopard's snarl held Luna back. Leopard led the way through the grove and onto WindClan Territory, not saying a word. Luna trotted along nervously, wondering where her mother was leading her. Leopard began heading up a narrow slope towards a small cluster of rocks. "This is what the clans once called the Moonpool." Leopard announced.

Luna gazed at the pond in awe; it was practically luminescent, seemingly glowing a bluish-white color. "It's beautiful." Breathed Luna.

"Every half-moon, the medicine cats gather here and fall asleep beside the pool, supposedly sharing-tongues with their ancestors." Leopard gazed into the water, "This, to the clans, is the holiest place in all of the territories."

Luna glanced at her mother, "Isn't it unfair that it's on WindClan land?"

"It's not. No clan owns this land." Leopard told her, "Now, it's the half-moon tonight. I want to wait here and see if the medicine cats actually return."

Luna's eyes widened, "You think they would?"

"To please their ancestors, they'll do anything." Growled Leopard, "Trust me. When I was a kit, I saw the battle between ThunderClan and ShadowClan over that scrappy piece of land. Two cats died; because ThunderClan claimed StarClan had commanded them to retake the land." She raised her eyes, "Idiots."

"You're sure?"

Leopard glared at her daughter, "One more word out of you and I'll send you to go and work with Pepper, and his job today is tracing the scent of carrion."

Luna gulped, and bounded after her mother as they hid behind some boulders.

Soon, the moon had begun its climb towards the sky, and Luna sighed. They had been waiting behind some stupid rocks since sun-high, Leopard taking a nap and ordering Luna to keep watch. Luna traced her claw marks on the ground absentmindedly, hoping that these medicine cats would show up soon, if they were even going to. Luna glanced at the sky again. With a groan, she nudged her mother awake. Leopard raised her head, and hissed, "Have they arrived?"

"No, but the moon is practically at its highest." Luna reasoned, "I don't think they're coming tonight."

Leopard sat back on her haunches, looking thoughtful, "You just aren't used to waiting. Once, I had to wait two days for-,"

Suddenly, Luna held her breath and Leopard stopped talking as voices could be heard heading towards them. At first, Luna wondered if it was just her brothers with Leap, but the voices were louder, and calmer than theirs would be. At last, a tortoiseshell she-cat appeared, and stopped at the water's edge. A small black and white tom trotted over to her side, followed by a black tom. The she-cat beckoned the black and white tom forward, and meowed, "Webpaw, I am proud to announce you as medicine cat apprentice, of MoonClan!"

Webpaw beamed, "I'll do whatever I takes to serve!"

The black tom beside him nodded, "A fine choice of apprentice Poppyleaf. I'm sure he'll do well."

Poppyleaf smiled, "He chose me. Now, let's dream."

All three cats laid down beside the pool, quickly falling asleep. Luna lanced at her mother, and Leopard murmured, "Our suspicions, are true! The clans are still alive!"


	6. Chapter 5

_Yay a new chapter! Hope you guys enjoy :P_

Chapter 5

Luna was still dizzy with the whirlwind of the past few days. She still couldn't believe that just two days ago, she had seen real-live warrior cats! Except, they weren't ThunderClan or WindClan or RiverClan or ShadowClan or SkyClan they were MoonClan! A new clan, with new possibilities and new cats to meet! "Luna, are you listening to me?"

Leopard was busy talking to Puddle, Leap, and Horizon, but her icy gaze meant that she expected Luna to be listening as well. The spotted she-cat regained her focus and continued, "We will need to follow these medicine cats back to their clans, and plot from there."

"Listen, Leopard." Sighed Leap skeptically, "Even if these clan cats are still around, we don't know what kind of land they live on, where we'll stay if they exist, and if they outnumber us! The whole idea is ridiculous; we already live a comfortable life. Do you really want to throw all that away?"

Leopard closed her eyes and growled, "The choice isn't mine. It was made by our family long ago-,"

"Our kin were born clan cats!" Snapped Leap, "You and I both know it!"

Luna's eyes widened. She was part clan cat? But…how? "Yes, and because of the clan cats we were almost killed. They deserve to feel the pain our kin felt."

Luna stood up and walked away, not wanting to hear more. Her mother would only go into one of her rants about how selfish and uncaring warriors were, and how no matter how cats lived, their ancient ancestors were rogues. Luna paused, leapt onto a rock. She instantly recognized the short black tom to be Flintfur, but he walked beside lanky ginger she-cat. Both cats were walking n the lakeshore, heading in the direction of the Moonpool. Luan hesitantly stalked a little closer, making sure they wouldn't notice her. The ginger she-cat continued talking, "I'm worried about this prophecy Flintfur; it could mean bad news for the clans."

"Perhaps it's good news." Pointed out Flintfur, "The prophecy mentioned one cat will bring peace, maybe it will be the cat clay?"

The ginger she-cat pointed out, "They also said a cat will bring war."

Flintfur sighed, "Well, we'll ask more once we arrive at the stupid place!"

Luna leaned forward to hear more, but suddenly tumbled out from hiding and landed a few whisker-lengths away from the two cats. _No! No! No!_ Luna scrabbled to sit up, half-expecting to be attack. To her surprise, the larger she-cat had a gentle glimmer in her green eyes. "Well hello there." She smiled.

Luna stammered, "H-Hi?"

"Are you lost?" Pressed the ginger cat.

Luna took a second to regain her composure before shaking her head, "I'm fine…thank you."

Flintfur raised his eyes, "I _knew_ rogues would start living here the moment the clans left."

"That's enough." The she-cat fixed him with an icy stare before turning back and smiling at Luna, "My name is Blossomstar."

"Blossom _star_?" Echoed Luna.

Blossomstar looked a little confused, "Er…yes." She paused and tilted her head, "Is something wrong?"

Luna tried to remember what her mother had taught her, "Uh, no. Nothings wrong!" Luna smiled, "What a nice name! My name is…Lark. I'm a kittypet. I came here exploring but, I should probably head back now."

Blossomstar's eyes lit up, "A curious kittypet! How sweet. Be careful, you never know what might be out here."

With that, both clan cats continued towards the Moonpool. Luna watched them go, her eyes still wide. _I just met a clan leader! I must tell the others!_ Turning, Luna bounded back up the slope and towards the grove.

Once she had explained everything to the others, Luna flicked her tail at Leopard, "Well?"

Leopard was pacing in silence, her brow knit in thought. Finally, she turned and sat down. "You did well to hide your identity, I'm pleased."

Luna beamed with pride but pressed, "So what are we going to do about them? They're still at the Moonpool!"

After a long pause, Leopard growled, "This proves that our enemy still exists." She paused and ordered, "Quickly! We are leaving this place immediately!"

Pepper's eyes widened, "Why now?"

"Because we don't know the way to the clans' new home and we need to follow those two bird-brains." Leopard rolled her eyes, "Prepare to leave."

* * *

Luna trailed alongside her mother, keeping a sharp eye on Blossomstar and Flintfur. She was deeply excited about the whole journey; after all, she would probably be able to see the clans! Then again, she would miss the safe, secluded grove she and her brothers had lived in for so long. Before long, the party of rogues had lost sight of the lake completely, and had to rely completely on the two warriors who were unknowingly leading them to their new home.

Pepper and Puddle seemed confused about the journey, but neither dared to protest. Horizon didn't mind, claiming the farther away she and Puddle were from twolegplace the better. Adder was quiet and hadn't said a word, but Luna knew he was scared to be entering a place he had never seen before. Surprisingly, Leap had been at Leopard's side the entire journey, forgetting the quarrel they had had just that morning. "Look!" Whispered Pepper in Luna's ear.

The group had just passed by a couple of hills, and was headed towards a single mountain that overlooked a small town. Luna whispered back, "I thought it took the clans _days_ to find a new home!"

Puddle replied, "Yes, but they had more than just a few cats with them! Plus they didn't know where they were going did they?"

Luna nodded, realizing the she-cat's words made sense. Before too long, they had reached a birch forest on one side of the mountain. Leopard held the group until they were out of earshot, and ordered, "Horizon, stay here with Pepper, Puddle, and Adder. Leap, Luna, come with me."

The rogues nodded and set off. Luna followed as her mother led the way up the mountain, making sure she stayed on their side. Finally, they reach the top, and Luna gazed over the land breathlessly. It was beautiful! Rolling hills and forests, rivers and valleys, it made Luna feel small. Leopard flicked her tail, "Look."

Luna followed her mother's gaze, and drew in a sharp breath. Blossomstar and Flintfur were walking across a moor towards a small forest, their tails high. Luna glanced towards a small dip in the hillside. There was a clearing, made of stone and mud. But more importantly, there were dens in the hillside! "This is it; the clans' new home!"


	7. Chapter 6

_Okay this chapter is quite long! I had more free-time on my hands :p Hope you enjoy!_

 _Also since it has been quite a while since this book began (As far as the characters are concerned), I have taken it upon myself to update the allegiances to help you navigate ;)_

New allegiances~

Moonclan:

Leader: Skystar- Handsome white tom with a scarred muzzle

Deputy: Lightningfang- Black and golden she-cat

Medicine cat: Poppyleaf- Tortoiseshell tawny she-cat

Apprentice: Webpaw- small black and white tom

Warriors: Owltail- Mottled brown tom

Willowbranch- Slender dark she-cat

Wolfsong- Dark gray tom

Firesong- Orange tabby she-cat

Apprentice: Stonepaw- Solid gray tom

Flightfur- Brown tom

Hawkfeather- Golden tom

Snowleaf- Very pale gray tom

Cinderclaw- Smoky gray tom

Waspwing- Brown and white striped tom

Larkwing- White she-cat

Apprentice: Hollypaw- calico she-cat

Leafheart- Light orange she-cat

Mountain-Chasers: Quicklight- Heavy-set gray tom

Stormwater- Dark gray tom with white underbelly

Birchpelt- Black and white tom with a long scar on his flank

Apprentice: Swiftpaw-

Crowwhisker- Black tom

Apprentice: Pebblepaw-Silver she-cat

Ebonystep- Dark gray she-cat

Eaglewing- Dark gray, almost black she-cat

Queens: Flowerheart- Tawny light brown tabby- Mother of Skystar's kits: Buzzardkit- Light brown gentle she-cat; Mistykit- Mottled gray and black tom

Echospirit- Gray tabby- Mother of Hawkfeather's kits: Shadowkit- Thick-furred black she-cat with green eyes; Falconkit- Brown tabby tom; Ripplekit- White tom with ginger stripes

Elders: Nighthollow- Black tom with white underbelly

Ivypool- Silver she-cat- the oldest she-cat in Moonclan

Jayfeather- Blind gray striped tom- the oldest cat in Moonclan

Sunclan:

Leader: Blossomstar- Ginger she-cat

Apprentice: Claypaw- Heavy set tan tom with darker paws and fierce yellow eyes

Deputy: Fishclaw- Blue-gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Flintfur- Black tom

Warriors: Thunderheart- White tom

Apprentice: Lionpaw- Pale ginger tom

Shelltail- Orange and white she-cat

Nightwhisper- Thickset black tom with a white ear tip

Ashwhisker- Dark gray tom

Apprentice: Snakepaw- Black and brown striped tom

Fernlight- Brown tabby she-cat

Sootwhisker- Gray tom with white speckles

Amberleaf- Golden-brown she-cat

Apprentice: Pigeonpaw- Gray and orange tom

Hareflight- Tawny tom

Emberclaw- Black and gray she-cat

Mousetail- Dusky light brown tom

Cedarnose- Dark ginger tom

Apprentice: Hickorypaw- Silver and white she-cat

Appledawn- Orange and white tortoiseshell she-cat

Fallowstep- Tan tabby she-cat

Badgerstripe- Black and white striped tom

Dawnheart- Golden tom

Queens: Lichenpelt- Dappled gray tabby- expecting Nightwhisper's kits

Foxpelt- Mottled orange she-cat

Elders:

Bronzefire- Golden brown she-cat

Smokewhisker- Black tom

Cats Outside the Clans:

Luna- slender light gray she-cat

Pepper- Speckled brown white tom

Adder- Solid blue-gray tom

Leap- Massive black and white tom

Leopard- Pale tabby she-cat with unusual spotted fur

Horizon- Golden/Yellow she-cat with pale yellow eyes

Puddle- Brown and white she-cat

Chapter 6

Rain fell harshly against the cold ground, making hunting almost impossible in the dense weather. Three moons had passed since their arrival, and already the rogues happily accepted their new home. Although it was harder to hunt due to the risk of being discovered by warriors, plus Luna and her family weren't bred to hunt on the mountainside, the rogues liked the birch forest. Luckily, green-leaf was upon them, meaning more prey and warmth. "Let's go."

Luna raised her head off of the den floor as Puddle walked over, her eyes on the forest. The den wasn't so bad, though the small cave in the mountainside was less comfortable and colder than the hollow tree Luna had once called home. Luna stood up, "Do we _have_ to? I'm sure Leopard won't be too cross if we skip stealing from the clans for _one_ day. Besides, all of the warriors will be inside their dens!"

Puddle pointed out, "You don't know that! C'mon, before we get in trouble."

Sighing, Luna stood up and followed her friend outside. The rain continued to fall for what seemed like hours, until finally it grew lighter and faded. Luna and Puddle drew to a halt just within the tree line, hesitant to enter clan territory. "Let's cross to SunClan." Decided Puddle, "It will be interesting to see how that kit has changed in the past moon."

"What kit?" Asked Luna.

Puddle rolled her eyes, "You know! The one Leopard stole but she ended up getting caught and having to return him?"

Luna slowly nodded as she remembered watching her mother race across the moorland, the tiny tan-colored tom in her jaws. The pair made their way across the mountainside, making sure they wouldn't get caught, before they crossed into SunClan land. "You're sure you remember where the camp is?" Pressed Puddle.

"Of course I do!" Retorted Luna.

They bounded quickly across the moor, hoping not to be seen by a patrol. When they finally reached the trees, Luna hissed, "Wait, look!"

A patrol of SunClan warriors had just exited the grove, and was headed straight for the border. Among them, Luna recognized Blossomstar. Beside her trotted the young tom Leopard had stolen just a moon ago. And behind them trotted a massive white tom and a young pale ginger tom. "Those two younger ones." Whispered Luna to Puddle, "They must be apprentices!"

"Yes, though I'm surprised the pale ginger tom seems to be listening to the younger one!" Puddle snorted.

Luna nodded slightly. The pale ginger apprentice was quite a bit larger than the other, but both were still only about seven moons. Luna desperately wanted to know more about the apprentices, and quickly decided, "We'll stake out here tonight and learn as much as we can."

"What about dinner?" Protested Puddle.

"If we return home with enough information we'll get even more dinner!" Pointed out Luna, "Now shush!"

* * *

By the time the sun had sunk beneath the horizon, Puddle seemed bored out of her mind. Luna however, was enjoying every moment. She didn't have to worry about Leopard or the clans or hunger, all she cared about was enjoying the beautiful scenery and the fresh moorland air. Prey seemed abundant here, matched only by the healthy flowers, grass, and trees. "I wish we lived here." Breathed Luna.

"Luna!" Hissed Puddle suddenly, "Look!"

Instantly, Luna sat up. She followed her friend's gaze, and spotted a thickset black tom with one white ear walking beside an equally large dark ginger tom. The black tom yawned, "I'm telling you, these MoonClan cats are probably plotting with the rogues spotted near their mountain border."

"Oh come on Nightwhisper," Snorted the other warrior, "They can't be _that_ desperate!"

Nightwhisper stopped dead in his tracks, and raised his tail for silence. Luna held her breath as his eyes grazed across the forest, before suddenly locking onto her and Puddle's location. _Is he looking right at me?_ Luna wanted to turn and run, but she was frozen with fear. Blossomstar and Flintfur had been kind to her when she had met them, but that hadn't been on clan territory. "Look there!" Spat Nightwhisper as he charged straight towards the rogues.

Luna and Puddle shot to their paws, beginning to run. Luna let out a gasp as Nightwhisper grabbed her foot in his jaws and hauled her back. Puddle glanced over her shoulder and skidded to a halt. Luna yowled, "Go on without me, and hurry!"

Puddle hesitantly took off again across the moor, not looking back. Luna gulped as she slowly glanced up at her captors. Nightwhisper's amber eyes were ablaze with hatred, while the other tom seemed merely surprised and curious. "We're taking this one straight back to the camp." Snapped Nightwhisper cruelly, "We'll see what Blossomstar has to say when I show her what we found!"

"Calm yourself."

"Cedarnose, I'm surprised you aren't more worried about this!" Hissed Nightwhisper suspiciously.

Cedarnose rolled his eyes and retorted, "This cat is hardly older than your son. She's probably just a lost rogue."

Nightwhisper hesitated before shrugging, "Whatever she is, she's coming with us!"

With that, he lifted Luna by her scruff, and carried her with him back to his camp. Luna didn't dare speak; she could tell Nightwhisper wasn't the type to hold conversations. Once they arrived at a clearing within the forest however, Luna wished she had spoken earlier. There were so many cats! At least twenty sat dotted about the camp, chatting, training, giving and receiving orders, it didn't matter. They all stopped and stared at Luna once they smelt a rogue. Pleased by the attention, Nightwhisper carted Luna through the furious and confused throng of cats. The black warrior carried Luna inside of an out-of-the-way den beside a round, lichen covered stone. Inside the den sat Blossomstar. She seemed to be discussing something with a golden and brown she-cat. "Nightwhisper," Blossomstar raised an eyebrow at Luna, "What's the meaning of this?"

Nightwhisper ignorantly dropped Luna on the floor and announced, "This rogue was caught trespassing in SunClan territory!"

Recognition flared in Blossomstar's pale green eyes when she looked at Luna, but she didn't say anything. Glancing back up at Nightwhisper, Blossomstar seemed amused, "And, how did this _rogue_ react to being discovered?"

Nightwhisper cleared his throat and replied, "She was with another rogue. They both fled upon discovery but only one escaped."

"And what were they doing when discovered?" Asked Blossomstar.

Nightwhisper gave Luna a sharp nudge, and she mewled, "W-Well, we were watching the patrols…"

Blossomstar didn't seem concerned, "Why?"

"We were just curious about what you guys did all day!" Luna practically shouted. She felt more eyes land on her, and her pelt grew hot with embarrassment.

Blossomstar smiled, "Follow me."

The leader stood up, and led the way into the center of the camp. The entire clan had gathered in the center of the camp, demanding answers from Cedarnose and Nightwhisper. The young tan apprentice bounded over to Nightwhisper, and asked, "Father, who is she?"

Nightwhisper sighed, "Not _now_ Claypaw."

Claypaw frowned with frustration, and stalked away. Luna glanced at Blossomstar, and the leader leapt atop the lichen-covered rock. "Cats of SunClan, this is a simple misunderstanding. This reported trespasser is an innocent kittypet. She means us no harm, and will be escorted out of the camp. If you see her out on our moors again, politely ask her to leave. Now, will Dawnheart and Sootwhisker please escort Lark off of our land?"

Both warriors stood up and padded over. The gray tom with white speckles that Luna assumed to be Sootwhisker gently nudged her forward. With a final grateful smile at Blossomstar, Luna followed Sootwhisker and Dawnheart out of the camp. On their way to the border, Sootwhisker meowed, "I understand how you feel, about being an outsider and all." Luna cocked her head and Sootwhisker continued, "I was born a rogue. Luckily, Blossomstar took me in. She raised and mentored me…I owe her everything. Be careful out there, okay?" Sootwhisker smiled.

They reached the border, and both warriors drew to a halt. Luna turned to them, "I just have one more question. How many clans are there?"

Dawnheart smiled, "A curious kittypet eh? Well, there are two clans; MoonClan who own the mountain and oak forest, and SunClan, which are us. We own the moorland and the Sun-River."

Luna nodded, "Thank you!"

Sootwhisker seemed pleased, "Take care lil' Kitty."

With that, both warriors turned and trotted away. Luna watched them go, smirking with delight at her own genius. "H-Hey, you!"

Fear coursed through Luna, and she turned rigidly to see an elderly blind gray tabby tom looming over her.


End file.
